El Cantar de la Luna Oscura 2
by Warthog1023
Summary: ¿Quien ganará esta guerra? ¿Los autobots o los decepticon?
1. Chapter 1

**Tavata:** Oh, bueno, Jetfyre ya lucirá en próximo capitulo, pero no contra Aegis, sino también con un viejo amigo (ya saben cual nn) y aquí Alerta Roja tendrá los honores de explicar sobre los Shitennou's (verdad, Alerta Roja?/ Si estoy muy feliz, al fin un papel importante! nun) Hey, Prime a ver cómo te parece este fic!

Así que, ¡al fic!

**8. Las alas de guerra**

En la base autobot a la 7:15

Los autobots se encontraban en la bahía de reparaciones, curándose de sus heridas. En una cama estaba un Hotshot quien no paraba de refunfuñar y pre-

guntándose acabó la situación tan mal. Pero claro el más dañado de todos y tenía que guardar cama por ordenes de Alerta Roja (detesto a los doctores, sin ofender a Alerta Roja, me refiero a los doctores humanos! Añado al ver que me amenaza con una aguja). Y Hotshot odiaba estar confinado a una cama puesto que era un joven muy hiperactivo.

Los humanos podían poca cosa, debido a su reducido tamaño comparado con los autobots que eran unos gigantes nnU. Jetfyre era el menos dañado junto con Sideswipe que trataban de ayudar a los otros junto con Carlos, Fred y Bill. Mientras tanto, Rad apartado de los demás y acostado en un talego escuchaba vagamente las indicaciones de Jetfyre y Alerta Roja a sus amigos cómo debían curar a un robot malherido.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué hacia un Shitennou en la tierra?- inquirió Jetfyre a Scavenger.

-Tal vez tenga sus razones.

-¿Pero porqué nos atacó?- Hotshot lo observó con confusión y frustración.

-No lo sé, a mí no me preguntes.

-La próxima vez le preguntas- dijo sarcásticamente Blurr quien ya había estaba estable y pulía un brazo con una extraña maquina que parecía un taladro pero sin broca.

-Hay que admitir que es un guerrero muy poderoso. Mira que dejarte hecho trizas- Bill cambió las vendas sucias de Hotshot por otras.

-¡Te oí! Ò.ó

-Agrura ¬¬

-Sí, es verdad que es un gran guerrero- admitió Alerta Roja- Y sus ópticos parecían muertos.

Parecía un monstruo blanco-Sideswipe se estremeció agarrándose su cabeza y sentando en una cama-Creí que me iba a morir.

Blurr que estaba a su lado no dijo nada pero le palmeó suavemente el hombro como a un niño.

-Nunca he visto a alguien que peleara de esta forma-sentenció Scavenger con su característica seriedad- Excepto uno que he visto hace milenios.

-Actuaba como un depredador enloquecido que jugaba con sus victimas que ni da-

ba tiempo defenderse- Alerta Roja verificó su pierna izquierda.

Jetfyre agitó un frasco con una sustancia azul y lo roció en el brazo soldado al hom-

bro del joven autobot. Un alarido se escuchó en toda la base autobot.

-¡Avisa antes de ponerme esta cosa! ÒoÓ- le recriminó al capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Éste no se inmutó ante el regaño de Hotshot, pero sus ópticos brillaban divertidos.

-Te lo estaba diciendo pero no me escuchaste uu- cogió de nuevo el brazo- Llo-

Ras como un bebé.

-Vuelva a repetir esto y estás muerto.

-Qué miedo- se burló Jetfyre estremeciendo de manera cómica. Esto consiguió arrancar algunas risitas de los demás.

-Alguien debería mover estas cajas- Sideswipe miraba las enormes cajas rosadas de energón y se preguntaba dónde lo colocaría.

-Podrías colocar en este rincón- sugirió Hotshot quien ya se sentía un poco mejor, aunque un poco tieso del brazo.

-¬¬# Está bien, pero ayúdame con esto.

-u.u Tú lo trajiste, así que tráelo.

-Yo estoy herido de mi pecho y mi rodilla y juntos Jetfyre y tú son los únicos que están parados.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré por ella? ¬¬UU

- ¬¬ ¡Flojo, claro que si son más grandes que tú!

-¿Acaso un enano no puede manejar unos cubos de energón?

-Yo no soy bajo, pero sí eres Godzilla.

Los demás se reían entretenidos en la "pequeña" pelea de Hotshot y Sideswipe.

-¿Dónde están las palomitas cuando lo necesitamos?- Fred se reía más que los otros.

-Pero te ahogarías de tanto reír- Carlos no Persia una palabra de lo que decían los dos.

-¬¬# ¡Ajá! ¡Bueno, con tal de que te calles!- Hotshot se volvió hacia las cajas de energón. Pero tropezó tal vez debido a su cansancio o porque el ala rota de Jetfyre que llevaba arrastrando se le atravesó y para no caerse, se agarró del segundo al mando. Éste para no caerse se agarró de alguna cosa que parara su caída y cogió el interruptor de luz que estaba en la pared. Así pues, la luz se apagó y un ruido fuerte acompañado de otros más secos se oyeron por toda la bahía de recupera-

ción- ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¬¬ Si quieres te doy un altavoz- se escuchó la pausada voz de Blurr aunque la risa se le notaba en su tono- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvidó caminar?

-¡NO VEO! ¡¡CÓMO RAYOS VEO SI TODO ESTÁ OSCURO Y TODO NEGRO!! ¡¡¡Y LAS ESTÚPIDAS CAJAS ME CAYERON ENCIMA!!!- contestó la rabiosa voz de Hotshot.

-u.u ¿Qué no tienes una linterna en tu casco o en tus ópticos?

-Por si no te has enterado estoy enterrado debajo las cajas con el rifle de Jetfyre en mi cara.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Sideswipe se acercó a ayudarlo.

-¬¬ Muévelo, no siento mis brazos.

La luz ahuyentó la oscuridad y pudieron apreciar a un Hotshot dándose masajes en la cabeza, mientras Jetfyre le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y se incorporaba. Cuando hubo pasado el incidente, Rad se atrevió a preguntar a Alerta Roja:

-Alerta Roja….¿me puedes decir acerca del Shitennou? Es que Jetfyre lo mencionó.

Un breve silencio inundó la habitación. Vió que todos lo miraban con atención, me-

nos Scavenger y Jetfyre.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero también es muy interesante- dijo al final medico autobot.

-No importa, tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad chicos?- Fred miró a sus amigos quienes asintieron- a ver, mejor nos sentamos. Queremos oír la historia.

Los humanos se sentaron cerca con Sideswipe formando un medio círculo mientras los otros se acercaban.

-Scavenger y yo haremos la historia por partes. Sí, él también sabe de estas cosas- añadió al ver los rostros sorprendidos. Bien, los Shitennou's existieron hace muchos milenios. Son los guardianes que protegen Cybertron. Son guerreros autobots muy especiales. No sólo porque eran los mejores, sino también por sus inmensos poderes destructivos. Podían crear la vida o ponerle fin. Sus poderes son muy similares a los dioses, por lo cual eran muy respetados…… ¿Sí, Sideswipe?- la mano del novato se asomaba en el aire.

-¿Porqué nunca hemos oído ni tampoco hemos visto uno hasta ahora?

-Explícaselo tú- Alerta Roja se volvió hacia Scavenger.

-Mmmm……. Como oyeron a Alerta Roja, eran repudiados y temidos por su inmenso poder. Si no sabían controlar sus emociones o sus sentimientos podían causar un gran daño a los demás. Hubo una época en que estos Shitennou's eran usados co-

mo conejillos de indias para examinar sus poderes en los laboratorios Épsilon. Estos guardianes fueron construidos para la guerra y el problema es que a los Shiten-

nou's no le enseñaron la moral sobre qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal. Y esto se salió de control- Scavenger se cruzó de brazos y miró el pedazo rojo de Optimus sobre una mesa- Hubo una masacre. Muchos científicos, doctores y soldados murieron allí. Ellos no eran nada contra los poderes de los Shitennou's. Afortunadamente, un científico Gigelf le enseñó los valores y las mora-

lidades para que no se pusieran en contra de los autobots. Él era el único que pudo hacerlo ya que todos le tenían miedo. Un transformer sin moralidad y además Shitennou era muy peligroso. Más poderoso que cualquiera así como yo o Blurr Jet-

fyre somos normales. Un ejemplo seria lo que hemos visto hoy.

-Eeeuu….. ¿Y cuántos son?- Bill se sentía algo cohibido al sentir la mirada de todos en él.

-Cuatro- contestó Alerta Roja dirigiendo hacia la computadora.

-¿Cuatro?- Hotshot estaba desconcertado con el reducido numero de los Shitennou's.

-¿Sólo cuatro?- dijo Sideswipe escéptico- ¿Unos pocos que ocasionaron problemas?

-Te repito que son muy diferentes de nosotros. Y sus poderes son infinitos así que eran muy codiciados por otros que piensan usarlo en su beneficio. Mejor fingir que eres como todos, en vez de causar una rebelión en la cual todos saldríamos per-

diendo- Alerta Roja acomodó los cajones- Cuando tienes un poder tan grande te sientes excluido, no eres bienvenido en ninguna parte, te encierras en ti mismo pensando en que no encontrarías a alguien exactamente igual a ti.

-Así se sentía Optimus.

-¿¡¿¡Quéééé?- la verdad lo tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Inmediatamente una avalancha de preguntas se le vino encima de Alerta Roja y Scavenger. Un grito del medico autobot puso las cosas en su lugar.

-Ya, ya es suficiente. Y sí, Optimus es uno cuatro Shitennou's, o más bien, los cuatro guardianes.

-¿Aegis también?- Rad no pudo evitar estremecer ante el vívido recuerdo.

-Desgraciadamente sí- el tono amargo de Scavenger lo sorprendió- Los Shitennou's son Optimus Prime, Aegis, Sakara y Wisker.

-¿Y qué protegen?- los rostros se volvieron hacia Alexis- Digo…. Son guardianes y deben estar protegiendo algo, ¿no?

-Tienes razón- Alerta Roja se rascó la nuca-Déjame recordar…. Ah sí, se suponía que debían proteger no sólo los planetas a los que estaban destinados, sino también la paz de todos.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir con lo que sentía Optimus?- Hotshot se acomodó las piernas.

-A decir verdad, Optimus era el sufrió más en los laboratorios junto con los otros y debido a la desconfianza nunca tuvo un amigo cuando lo conocí-Scavenger lo miró a cada uno- Sólo los Shitennou's y Alerta Roja eran sus únicos amigos, porque los otros le tenían miedo debido a su fuerza y porque no podía controlar sus emociones así como tú- señaló a Hotshot quien se puso colorado al sentir las miradas burlo-

nas.

-Ya basta de historia por ahora- suspiró Alerta Roja-Hay cosas más importantes que esto.

-Entonces necesitaremos toda la ayuda que necesitamos- Jetfyre movió algunas palancas de la computadora principal- Llamaré al Nova Star y Stardust.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- protestó Sideswipe.

-¡¿Tienes una idea mejor?!- Jetfyre se veía tan imponente en toda su altura que na-

die quiso objetar nada.

-Aquí base autobot comunicando con el Stardust y la Nova Star, ¿me escuchan?

Por dos minutos Jetfyre y Alexis pensaron que nadie le iba a contestar y ya iba a cortar la señal, hasta que una voz suave y juvenil le contestó.

-Aquí Hewki, ¿Cuál es tu posición?

-Soy Jetfyre, el segundo al mando de Optimus y mi posición es la Tierra. Los có-

digos son 2014582WZB.

-¿Tan lejos? ¿Y cual es tu emergencia?

-Tengo un código rojo y solicitamos que el Nova Star y Stardust nos dé apoyo. He-

mos sido atacados por un Shitennou…..

Unas risas descontroladas cortaron las palabras de Jetfyre.

-¿Un Shitennou? ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! Además los Shitennou's no existen.

-¿Le parece gracioso?- en el tono se oyó una nota de acero casi cruel. Esto bastó para que la interlocutora recuperara su compostura.

-No señor…

-¿Dónde está tu capitana?

-En el Stardust- la voz se escuchaba vergonzosa-Lo avisaré. Cambio y fuera.

-¡Hey espera! ¿Cuándo van a venir?

-Pues dependiendo de las coordenadas y la tripulación por ahí dispersada, unas ocho horas.

-Muy bien. Pero apúrate. No hay mucho tiempo.

-Sí, señor.

La extraña transmisión se cortó.

-Primus, sólo espero que se apuren. Y voy a ahorcar a esta novata.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Optimus- Hotshot lanzó la respuesta al aire.

-Y lo que estará haciendo- secundó Alexis.

-Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Pienso que deberían descansar un poco mientras yo me encargo de esto.

3:10

Un peterbilt negro estaba en la terraza de un edificio parqueadero observando la ciudad. Humanos que venían allí, humanos por allá en autos, bicicletas o caminando. Olores combinados con el sudor, humo de los carros, las frutas y otras

Cosas desconocidas a él. ¿El resultado? Olores extraños casi nauseabundos. Y atur-

día los sensores de olor. ¿Qué acaso los humanos no conocían la palabra 'limpieza'? En un rincón vió dos humanos peleándose y otros se unían a la pelea. Y encima son buscapleitos, pensó el transformer negro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Observando el centro comercial era muy aburrido después de mirar por una hora. Una idea pasó por la cabeza y sonrió malignamente. Se soltó del trailer, preparó los dobles cañones, buscó un blanco hasta que lo encontró y disparó. La casita ambulante de verduras explotó en miles de pedazos al igual que muchas otras tiendas cercanas.

Cundía el caos. El pánico imposibilitaba la claridad de recordar por dónde iban. Más tiendas explotaban junto con algunos edificios que se caían como torres de papel. Así empezaba una nueva destrucción.

3:20

-¡Alerta Roja, Alerta Roja despierta!- Alexis trataba de mover el enorme brazo del médico. Pero era como tratar de mover una casa con dos patas. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió un cubo con agua y se lo echó en la cara del médico.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién fue el idiota que me mojó?- farfulló Alerta Roja.

-¡Lo siento, pero debes despertar a los ojos rápido, creo que Aegis está atacando la ciudad!- Carlos trataba de despertar a su mejor amigo sin éxito.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Aegis atacando la ciudad?!- con la rapidez de un rayo, el sueño ido, el médico se puso de pie, fue a despertar a los otros desapareciendo en el oscuro corredor.

Alexis rogaba que no se demorara mientras trataba de despertar a Rad.

_Inicio de pesadilla _

En una lejana distancia un monstruo negro reía. Era muy grande, tenía unos extraños dibujos plateados en los brazos y la espalda, los cuernos ensangrentados de los brazos y cabeza era una visión espantosa.

-¡Al fin libre! ¡Libre!- rugía la bestia.

Unas inmensas cuatro alas negras salían de su espalda atravesando el cielo, dejando ver el espacio negro. De la boca lleno de filosos dientes salían unas bolas de fuego azules que destruían todo a su paso. Del cielo caían cientos de estrellas que quemaban apenas tocaba tierra firme.

Entonces la cabeza de la bestia giró lentamente hacia el chico. Unos fieros ojos rojos con un tizne dorado lo miraban con furia. Asustado, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con oscuridad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de la bestia. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver viejas cicatrices, los agudos dientes en una fea sonrisa torcida y el nauseabundo olor a sangre con el conocido ¿energón?. Algo suave y calido rozó la mejilla. Se sobresaltó para darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en las alas del monstruo negro. Trató de atravesar las suaves plumas, pero se cortó las manos. La sangre cayó al suelo en raudales. Para su horror, el monstruo acercó su rostro al suyo.

-¿Eres mi nuevo animal domestico o mi enemigo?

-Yo…

De pronto recordó a quién se le parecía los ojos o debería decir….ópticos. Eran exactamente iguales a los ojos de Prime cuando luchaba adquiría este color.

_Fin de la pesadilla_

-¿Qu… qué me pasó?

-Parece que tuviste otra pesadilla- Carlos ayudó a Rad a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?- inquirió Bill con sueño.

-¡Por esto!- Alexis señaló la televisión.

En la TV, mostraba una ciudad en llamas. Entre el humo observaron una especie de transformer negro gigante alado que en realidad parecía un verdadero monstruo disparando con sus láseres a diestra y siniestra. Rad se sintió enfermo.

-Este no es Aegis. El que lo vimos era blanco y éste es negro- lo observó Fred.

-Y tiene alas- le señaló Carlos.

El corazón del rubio se paralizó por unos segundos y tuvo que agarrarse de Fred quien lo miró preocupado. Era como el monstruo de pesadilla pero sin dientes y sin los dibujitos plateados. El estrépito y los pesados pies les indicaron a los chicos la llegada de sus amigos.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para sacar de nuestras recargas- Jetfyre lo miró molesto a la chica con sus duros ópticos ambarinos.

-Sí, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño- Hotshot trataba de no dormirse.

-Miren- Alexis señaló la pantalla.

Los autobots quedaron sorprendidos y consternados al ver que el transformer tenia el doble de poder que Aegis. El supuesto transformer sacudía las alas cuando vola-

ba haciendo que algunas plumas se desprendieran y al tocar algo sólido explotaban con enorme fuerza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Hotshot se acercó a la pantalla.

-Sí, no podemos dejar que mueran inocentes-Jetfyre presionó unos botones- ¡Dia-

blos, sólo faltan quince minutos!- cargó los rifles.

-Prepararé el Transwarp- Alerta Roja tecleaba frenéticamente las coordenadas.

-Qué manera de empezar el día- murmuró Hotshot.

-¿No podemos ayudar?- inquirió un Rad que hasta ahora estaba callado en un shock silencioso.

-No, es demasiado peligroso- fue la tajante respuesta de Jetfyre- Sideswipe qué-

date con los niños

-Pero señor….

-¡Es una orden soldado!- gritó Jetfyre perdiendo la paciencia.

Nadie pensó en contradecirlo.

-Y va para ustedes niños- la lacerante voz del segundo al mando no admitía répli-

cas.

Los niños asintieron intimidados. Hotshot le tuvo lástima. Sabía que querían ayu-

dar, pero no le gustaba el tono de Jetfyre tan duro y frío careciente de emocio-

nes. Pero no podía hacer nada, excepto consolarlo.

-Ya volveremos niños- el tono de Hotshot era suave, reconfortante.

-Buena suerte a todos- les deseó Bill.

Jetfyre no dijo nada, pero asintió para luego desaparecer por el portal acompañado de sus tropas.

-Sólo espero que la ayuda llegue pronto- Sideswipe miró la pantalla donde las na-

ves Stardust y la Nova Star estaban a sólo diez minutos de la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo también llegaron los decepticons a investigar el incidente. Pero al ver a los autobots decidieron esconderse sin interferir. Megatrón yTrusth estaban ansiosos por conocer quien era el misterioso transformer que atacaba la ciudad sin ayuda de nadie.

La tormenta de fuego lamían los edificios, el denso humo anulando la visibilidad. Las altísimas llamas rodeaban los alrededores. Los carros chocaban contra otros, árboles, edificios y gente. La gente gritaba corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de evitar chocar con autos salidos de la nada y el fuego. En medio del humo, un inmenso robot blanco daba ordenes a otro robot color azul oscuro que se trans-

formaba en un carro de carreras que se encargaba de llevar escombros para aho-

gar las llamas, mientras Hotshot golpeaba el suelo y sacaba tierra y arena para tapiar las llamas. Una nueva explosión lanzó a Jetfyre y a Hotshot al suelo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Si esto sigue así, esta ciudad va a colapsar!- Hotshot vió un hidrante y se volvió hacia Jetfyre.

-¡Jetfyre, revienta el hidrante!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Jetfyre apenas podía ver por entre el denso humo pero usando los infrarrojos pu-

do ver el destello del hidrante. Había dos a cada lado en las esquinas de la calle, entonces protegiendo la cara, se acercó a uno de los hidrantes. Diablos, espero que funcione . Otra explosión le advirtió que los edificios no aguantarían por mucho tiempo en pie. Diablos, diablos. Debo apurarme . Juntó las manos levantando por encima de su cabeza y poderosamente golpeó el suelo provocando que la tierra se abriera en dos.

El "terremoto" fue tan intenso que no sólo hizo saltar los dos hidrantes, sino que también reventó las cañerías por doquier y de allí surgió un geiser que fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una altísima pared de agua. Las llamas fueron sofocadas rápidamente por la muralla de agua.

-¡Así se hace Jetfyre!- aplaudió a su amigo en el hombro, pero notó que éste se ponía tenso- ¿Qué te pasa?

Le pareció sentir algo que acariciaba los pies y bajó la vista. Eran unas largas alas negras que se arrastraban por el suelo reptando como unas serpientes oscuras uniendo a un enorme cuerpo que se erguía por detrás de ellos a través del humo. Hotshot ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

-No te muevas….

Pero Blurr no fue tan discreto.

-¡Hotshot, detrás de ti!

Hotshot no quiso mirar. Se lanzó al suelo mientras los otros trataban de disparar, pero la sombra o lo que fuera se movía tan rápido que sólo era un borrón negro, pero no para Jetfyre.

-¿Qué diablos fue esto?- Blurr trataba de identificar al misterioso transformer.

-Am….. no lo sé. ¿Tal vez Aegis?- empezó inocentemente el joven soldado.

-¡¡No bromees!!- lo reprendieron a la vez.

Un chibi Hotshot encogido ante dos furiosos autobots casi histéricos ante la men-

ción de este poderoso transformer. Un ruido bastó para que los tres se callaran.

-¿Jetfyre? ¿Jetfyre, estás ahí?- era la urgente voz de Alexis.

-¿Alexis? ¿Qué haces en mi canal?

-¡Esto no importa! ¡Está encima de ustedes!

-¿Qué…?-Jetfyre miró hacia arriba para ver un brazo dirigiendo a su rostro.

Jetfyre se protegió con un rifle usando como escudo. La pesada pierna golpeó el pecho de Hotshot empujando hacia un parqueadero en llamas.

-¿Alguien anotó la matricula del carro?o

Jetfyre y Hotshot se pusieron espalda a espalda tratando de que no lo sorpren-

dieran con la guardia baja. Hotshot ya se había levantado y vió algo que parecía un cañón doble apuntando a ellos.

-¡Cuidado!

Jetfyre y Blurr corrieron evitando la lluvia de láseres y se escondieron detrás de un edificio en ruinas. Blurr se asomó un poco y quedó asombrado. Pegado a la pared, estaba el transformer negro emplumado que habían visto en las noticias. De cerca parecía un pájaro muy grande e intimidante gracias al extraño aspecto. Buscó al-

gún punto débil pero no lo encontró.

-Y yo sabia que no debía levantarme de mi cama- refunfuñó Blurr.

- Vaya día para empezar ¬¬

-Me pregunto quién será.

-Podría ser Aegis pero éste es negro, así que será algún desconocido.

-Vaya día para morir.

-Eso no me está ayudando. ¿Listo?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Pues para qué más? Hay que atacar a esta bestia, reunir a los otros y largarnos de aquí.

-Ok, ok…. ¿pero dónde está la bestia?

-Pues….-Jetfyre trató de buscar la a bestia con la vista

No fue necesario buscarlo. El mencionado ya se había soltado de la chamuscada pared, cayendo de pie. Era muy alto casi como Jetfyre, fríos ópticos rojos con un tizne dorado, unas cicatrices azules adornaban el cuerpo y en la cara otra larga ci-

catriz atravesando el ojo derecho. Las alas se transformaron en hombreras y las otras dos se transformaban en dos espadas láser en cada extremo. Le parecían extrañamente familiar a pesar de ser tan intimidante. El misterioso transformer movió la espada de modo que el humo se disolvió temporalmente.

Luego se puso en guardia al igual que los otros. Jetfyre sabia que seria una batalla nada agradable.

Vaya al parecer estoy acabando la primera parte de esta historia. Pronto aparecerán los nuevos personajes nn


	2. 2 Nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos

**Tavata: **Bueno, aquí habrá violencia grafica que no sé si debo subir al M, tú qué dices? Aquí ya están los nuevos personajes pero habrán más en el próximo capitulo…. ¿Eh? Optimus? Estás bien? Lo picoteo con una rama en la pierna de un Prime con mi carpeta…. ¿!¿!MI CARPETA?!?!? ¿¡DE DONDE SALISTE?!?! Salto al ver que Optimus se desmaya, así que me aprovecho de quitar mi carpeta. Uy, creo que le dio un síncope.

Mejor me voy con Ironhide antes de que me mate. Optimus se despierta con fuego en sus ópticos. Mierda, se despertó!! Me largo de aquí!!!! Disfrute del fic!! Corremos al ver que Optimus nos persigue.

**2. Nuevos amigos, viejos enemigos**

El misterioso transformer se lanzó contra Jetfyre. Jetfyre repelió el ataque con fuerza evitando ser cortado con la espada usando el rifle que se agrietó un poco. El transformer negro retrocedió de un salto. Levantando su brazo, hizo girar su espada rápidamente haciendo que el suelo se despedazara elevando enormes bloques de roca en dirección hacia el capitán. Jetfyre saltó a un lugar más alto. Con un grito salvaje y trajo su espada en un medio circulo vicioso hacia la cabeza de Jetfyre. Jetfyre se vió obligado a usar una espada láser color verde bloqueando el ataque y se agachó rápidamente e hizo pivotar una pierna en las tibias del guerrero. Éste saltó sobre él con el puño dirigiendo hacia su rostro.

Jetfyre torció su cuerpo en un salto mortal para esquivarlo y aterrizó en un movimiento felino reduciendo radicalmente la espalda del otro. El guerrero negro arqueó sintiendo el dolor y el calor del sable del contrincante el quemarse en la espalda. Bloqueó en el capitán que también atacaba en un intento por tumbarlo. Jetfyre trató de clavar la espada en la cara de él, que dobló rápidamente a un lado. Él pudo oler la pintura que se chamuscaba.

Todo esto sucedió en algunos segundos.

Los dos enemigos volvieron a atacarse como lobos rabiosos.

De lejos los decepticons lo observaban detrás de unas rocas.

-Megatrón, señor ¿alguna vez viste un transformer así?

Megatrón no dijo nada, bastante interesado en el extraño transformer. Nunca había visto nada que se le pareciera.

-¿Honestamente? No, esto es algo nuevo para mí- fueron las cortantes palabras de su líder.

-Es más entretenido observar que estar luchando- Trusth

-Qué lástima que no trajimos eso que los humanos llaman palomitas- Starcream buscó una posición más cómoda para continuar viendo.

-Sí, tienes razón- murmuró quedamente el líder- Y unos cubos de energón bien fuerte.

El transformer negro lanzó con fuerza la curva espada que giró como un enorme boomerang hacia él. Jetfyre se agachó sabiendo que si saltaba, la espada regresaría y lo cortaría en dos. Blurr se vió obligado a retroceder al ver la espada venir hacia él. Cayó hacia atrás y la espada láser cortó limpiamente la mitad del rifle y parte de la hombrera. Hotshot casi pierde su cabeza sino fuera porque Blurr lo jaló hacia abajo. La espada se devolvió a su dueño quien la agarró. Miró a Jetfyre incorporando.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Jetfyre agarró el rifle cargándolo y mirando retadoramente al desconocido.

Los ópticos rojizos-ambarinos se cerraron un poco con malicia. A pesar de tener puesto una mascara, Jetfyre sabia que estaba sonriendo. Después de todo él también llevaba uno. El guerrero negro giró un poco la empuñadura y se escuchó un ruido seco. Debajo de la empuñadura de su espada salió un hacha larga plateada con unos extraños manuscritos en cybertroniano. Jetfyre gruñó con desesperación. Esta batalla iba a ser más desigual de lo que pensaba. Y más con un poderoso guerrero ambidiestro completamente desconocido.

Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar lloriqueando o a suplicar. Agarró con fuerza sus armas, dispuesto a pelear con todo aunque sea lo último que haga. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque con ferocidad que el choque de onda fue tan intenso que los edificios más cercanos se destruyeron. Hotshot y Blurr trataron de ayudar disparando al transformer negro, pero éste se movía tan rápido y agraciado como Aegis que no pudieron acertar en algún punto del cuerpo. De pronto apareció detrás de Hotshot y aunque este último se dio vuelta sintió una poderosa presión en su cuello. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras Hotshot trataba de zafar de las tenazas. Blurr intentó mover hacia ellos pero el guerrero tiró a Hotshot contra su compañero. Aunque logró quitarle la espada con un láser de su rifle, su pie quedó atrapado en un hueco. Alerta Roja corrió a ayudarlos.

El guerrero casi sorprende a Jetfyre con la guardia baja sorprendiéndolo con un golpe del hacha. Jetfyre usó como escudo su rifle. Notó que el guerrero negro se inclinó hacia delante aplicando todo el peso de su propio cuerpo obligándolo a arrodillarse. Maldición. Esto no es bueno. pensó Jetfyre tratando de resistir el peso de su contrincante. Usando las últimas fuerzas, empujó al otro con esfuerzo haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás y de paso clavar su espada en un costado. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de la garganta. Sacó la espada de Jetfyre y lo lanzó a un lado mientras la herida cicatrizaba rápidamente. Jetfyre comenzó a disparar frenéticamente pero sus disparos eran bloqueados por el hacha del contrincante.

Su vista se detuvo en Blurr quien inútilmente trataba de sacar el pie junto con Hotshot. Jetfyre notó esto. El largo hacha se levantó en dirección a Blurr. Jetfyre empujó a los dos pero su brazo izquierdo fue cortado limpiamente por el hacha. El shock y el dolor lo aturdieron.

-¡Jetfyre!- gritaron Blurr y Hotshot.

Scavenger comenzó a disparar contra el transformer quien se vio obligado a esquivarlas. El guerrero sonrió internamente. Había conseguido lo que quería. Jetfyre se agarró el brazo cercenado aguantando el atroz dolor. Sus ópticos ambarinos estaban aguados. Una sombra negra caminaba hacia él levantando el hacha. No suplicaría por su vida. El hecho de que había perdido un brazo, no significa que no podía pelear. Olvidando del dolor agarró la espada olvidada y apoyando en él, se enfrentó hacia él. No moriría arrodillado. Moriría de pie. Moriría como un guerrero aunque no tuviera muchas oportunidades, pero lo intentaría.

-¡Prueba esto!- Jetfyre giró violentamente su espada haciendo levantar una densa nube de polvo que lo ocultó.

El guerrero negro no pudo ver a Jetfyre hasta que un atenazante dolor en el muslo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Jetfyre había hecho un corte profundo desde la rodilla hasta el muslo. Trató de patear, pero Jetfyre se movió lejos de su alcance. La herida volvió a cerrar con rapidez para consternación de Jetfyre. El guerrero se abalanzó sobre Jetfyre dispuesto a poner fin en esto.

-¡Shock Blast!

-¡Auge Blast!

Las dos energías impactaron con inusitada fuerza que Blurr y Hotshot tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo para no salir volando. Cuando dejó de sentir el rugiente viento vieron no sin asombro que Jetfyre y el guerrero aún seguían de pie. El guerrero volvió a girar el hacha y lo clavó profundamente en el suelo produciendo un fortísimo temblor que Jetfyre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, agarró su espada olvidada en una pared y se lo tiró hacia Jetfyre. Una espada láser de un azul aguamarina unido a una cadena se interpuso en el medio. Y una recia voz dijo:

-Lamentamos llegar tarde Jetfyre. ¿O se acabó la fiesta?

Jetfyre y el transformer negro miraron a la izquierda. Delante de ellos estaba un transformer con el torso azul al igual que las piernas y brazos, la cabeza blanca al igual que las manos adornada con líneas negras que terminaban hasta los hombros. El casco era muy similar al del transformer negro, sólo que en vez de "antenas", tenían la forma de alas (como el dios Hermes nn) y ópticos azules.

-Wisker…- murmuró Jetfyre bastante asombrado y aliviado.

El mencionado se permitió una leve sonrisa a Jetfyre.

-Los saludos después, primero la batalla- Wisker retrajo su sable y sacó otra empuñadura de su espalda. De los extremos de sus empuñaduras salieron cuatro sables azules.

El transformer negro saltó a tiempo que un escudo aserrado en los bordes impactaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes. Luego fue jalada desde algún punto de la tormenta de fuego.

-Llegas tarde Sakara- Wisker no se había inmutado por el ataque ni se volteó a verlo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no fastidies- gruñó una voz fría como el hielo. Era completamente blanca con los reducidos escudos plateados sitiados en los hombros y brazos. Su rostro era curioso: parecía un antifaz alado puesto sobre los ópticos de un color verdoso neón.

-No has cambiado nada- murmuró para sí mismo y se volvió hacia Jetfyre- Necesito a tus hombres para derribar a este tipo.

Un asentimiento por parte de Jetfyre y a una señal se acercaron Blurr y Hotshot mirando a los llegados con desconfianza. Rodearon al misterioso transformer no permitiendo una salida. Sakara estudio la estructura muy cuidadosamente buscando algún punto flaco. Por alguna razón a Wisker y a Sakara este guerrero desconocido les parecía muy familiar no recordaban en dónde. Claro que el transformer negro parecía un arpía debido a las hombreras emplumadas, excepto por las armas en cada brazo.

Un silencio tenso reinó alrededor de ellos, mientras Jetfyre marcaba la frecuencia para contactar a sus amigos, pero sin dejar de mirar nuevamente a los nuevos guerreros. Todos estaban muy quietos a excepción de Jetfyre. Una piedra cayó dando inicio a una nueva batalla.

El choque entre los tres fue espectacular. Se desplegó una intensa onda de energía que Jetfyre, Hotshot y Blurr salieron volando por los aires. Cada vez que Wisker lo atacaba, el transformer negro respondía al ataque. Entonces Sakara trataba de sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, el guerrero negro tenía que responder al ataque que era repelido por Wisker. El guerrero negro se protegió del doble ataque de Wisker y Sakara usando la espada y el hacha con eficacia.

-¡Twin Slicer!

Dos ráfagas de energía que fueron hacia Wisker impactaron en los escudos de Sakara que interceptó el ataque a tiempo.

-¡Thunder Blast!

Wisker apareció detrás de Sakara empuñando su espada y golpeando en el antebrazo del guerrero, que sorprendentemente no se rompió. De una patada lo alejó.

-Ni siquiera consiguieron derribarlo- dijo Hotshot bien asombrado.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- Blurr no demostró sus emociones cargando sus armas- No perdamos tiempo.

Hotshot obedeció. Lograron herirlo en una pierna haciendo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo no se quejó por el nuevo dolor y sorpresivamente corrió a la velocidad del relámpago hacia Alerta Roja quien tenía los ópticos de incredulidad.

-Imposible…- comenzó Alerta Roja.

Blurr empujó a Hotshot para evitar ser golpeado por la mole negra. Pero al parecer, el guerrero tenía otros planes. Se movió hacia la izquierda, apuntó sus dobles cañones y disparó en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos. La pared se colapsó. Sakara se movio rápidamente hacia ellos activando sus escudos protegiendo de las piedras.

-¿Están bien?- Sakara desactivó los escudos de los brazos.

El guerrero negro sintió un peso en su espalda y una presión en su garganta. Wisker había saltado encima de él, usando sus rodillas en la espalda como soporte y usando la larga empuñadura en la garganta para tratar de romper el cuello del otro. Había logrado distraerlo de que rematara a Blurr y Hotshot. El guerrero negro trató de sacudir para sacárselo de su espalda con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra trataba de encontrar el otro brazo de Wisker. Finalmente con un poderoso sacudón Wisker salio de la espalda eludiendo hábilmente la mano negra que trataba de agarrarlo. Wisker sacó las manos por reflejo haciendo un derrape, luego se impulsó con fuerza trepando por los edificios destruidos.

Sakara al estar en un campo abierto se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, ya que los escondites eran sus fuertes a pesar de que tenía a Scavenger y Alerta Roja protegiendo las espaldas.

Instintivamente Jetfyre sacó su pistola a un punto determinado.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy Blacker, señor. Vamos, yo te ayudo con esto señor.

-Tenemos que tratar de derribar y reducirlo- comentó Blurr a Sakara.

-Que lo haga Sakara –le contestó Wisker por el radar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- protestó ella.

-Porque eres la única que tienes las dos técnicas.

-Maldición- Sakara sacudió su cabeza en descontento y preparó sus rifles- Voy a necesitar más que ustedes dos- miró a Blurr y a Hotshot.

-¿Quizás unas cuantas bombas tipo Lawgiver 3 bastarían?- era la vocecita de Sideswipe.

-¿Sideswipe?- Blurr se volvió la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-A ayudar.

-¡No, tú no puedes ayudarnos! ¡Nos volarás a todos!- Blurr lo acusaba con un dedo casi con miedo.

-No tenemos otra opción u.ù. Ya oíste a Sakara- Alerta Roja estaba harto de las peleas entre el heroico Blurr y el fanático Sideswipe.

En dos zancadas Blurr alcanzó a Sideswipe.

-Si vuelas a todos, te juro que te arruinaré por toda la galaxia hasta el fin de mis días, ¿quedó claro?-gruñó profundamente de manera de que nadie pudieran oírlo.

-Entendido- tembló éste.

-¿Entendido qué?- el tono era inmisericorde, áspero.

-Entendido señor TT.

-Te ayudaremos- Scavenger se preparó para el ataque sorpresa- Nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlo, tú te ocupas de este monstruo.

-¿Listos?

Los demás asintieron. Scavenger y Alerta Roja salieron al encuentro sin dejar de disparar. El guerrero negro se protegió usando las armas y esquivando. Blurr, Hotshot se encargaron de tirar bombas de alto calibre que lo dejaron un poco aturdido. Finalmente Sakara activando sus escudos y lanzándolo mediante una cadena como la de Wisker.

-¡Circe du Luceil!

Una intensa luz blanca encegueció a todos. Un aullido de dolor se escuchó en medio de la luz blanca. El guerrero negro tenía las manos en los ópticos e intentaba mantenerse lejos de la luz. Había bajado la guardia. Entre todos lograron derribarlo al suelo agarrando las piernas y los brazos. El guerrero negro se retorcía debajo de ellos.

-Cuidado con la espada- le advirtió Wisker a Blurr mientras éste trataba de controlar el pecho y el otro brazo.

-¡Apúrate!- Sakara le metió prisa a Alerta Roja quien rebuscaba algo en su brazo izquierdo.

La paciencia del guerrero negro se le acabó como un cohete para dar paso ala furia y la locura. Con un grito de guerra se zafó de las manos de Scavenger que tenían aprisionados los brazos. Empujó fuertemente a Wisker y Blurr, pateó a Sakara, Hotshot, a Sideswipe lo agarró del pie y lo levantó del pie sin ningún esfuerzo y lo estrelló contra Wisker.

Sakara se sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacar las estrellas bailando delante de sus ópticos al igual que Wisker. Otro grito le llamó la atención. El guerrero negro estaba de pie preparando no sólo sus armas, también sus dobles cañones apuntándolo a ellos. Jetfyre apareció de la nada embistió al guerrero los láseres fallando por unos centímetros de sus amigos.

-¡Este monstruo es realmente poderoso!- exclamó Sideswipe agarrando su brazo herido.

-Debe haber algún punto débil- Hotshot se levantó penosamente.

-Deberíamos investigar a este transformer- sugirió Trusth con malignidad-Seria muy bueno tener un guerrero así de poderoso. Mira que derrotó a los autobots con facilidad.

-Pero no sabemos a qué bando pertenece- Starcream estudió los movimientos del guerrero- No veo las insignias de Decepticón.

-Pues deberíamos capturarlo, colocar una mente en blanco y nos ayudaría a nuestra causa- sentencio Megatrón sin perder de vista al extraño transformer- Cuando haya acabado con ellos, lo capturaremos.

Y sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento pensó Starcream sin saber porqué.

Ocultos en unos edificios calcularon sus posiciones.

-Voy a tumbarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- Jetfyre cargó el rifle y lo apuntó.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- los brazos de Wisker se transformaron en unos enormes triples cañones- ¡Todos ataquen!

Los demás prepararon los rifles, menos Sakara.

-Maldición, Sakara te necesito que nos encubras- gruñó Wisker apretando los dientes.

Sakara estaba indecisa mirando al intruso. El guerrero negro gruñó como un león rabioso devolviendo la mirada.

-¡Es una orden!

Sakara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no obedeció. Wisker apretó fuertemente los cañones y sin esperar a su amiga, abrió fuego. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Es Optimus!

-¡¿Qué?!- Blurr detuvo el ataque.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Optimus había saltado para evitar el fuego cruzado y había desaparecido entre la nube de polvo.

-¿Estas diciendo que éste era Optimus?- Jetfyre había olvidado de sus heridas y se dirigió hacia Sakara.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le preguntó éste molesto.

-¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Hey, transformer negro, me dejas ver tus insignias?

Sin embargo, la sorpresa era mayúscula, no sólo para los autobots, sino también para ciertos amigos escondidos detrás de las rocas.

-¡Es…. es…. imposible! OO!!!- tartamudeó Starcream al borde de un síncope.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! OoO!!!- murmuró un Cyclonus con los ópticos como platos.

-Yo tampoco- terció Demolisher- ¡Mira, le acaba de dar un rodillazo al azul!

-¿Tú qué piensas señor?- Cyclonus se volvió hacia su líder shockeado.

-Bien, esto es interesante- Trusth recuperó rápidamente el habla.

-Ahora entiendo porqué me era tan familiar- susurró Megatrón.

Pero no entendía el extraño comportamiento de Prime.

-Lo veo y no me lo creo- Demolisher se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí, sí, ya lo estamos viendo, no estamos ciegos- gruñó fastidiado Starcream. No lo admitiría ante nadie pero estaba celoso de que Prime era mejor guerrero espadachín que él en la batalla. Quizás cuando le modifique la memoria, podría pedir que le diera clases de ataques en privado.

-Esto será un problema- Trusth se inclinó un poco para asegurar de que sus ópticos no lo engañaban- No es un Decepticón, pero tampoco es un autobot. Entonces va a ser difícil capturarlo.

-Sin duda será un gran aliado contra los autobots…..sin embargo tengo un plan magnifico.

Los otros se sorprendieron, aunque Trusth parecía tener una idea.

-Aún conservas el pedazo de la cajita azul con la información de Prime, ¿verdad?- Megatrón observó de reojo el perfil de Trusth.

-Sí, todavía lo tengo.

-Perfecto. Esperemos a que esté solo y lo atrapamos entre todos.

-Vamos a necesitar un ejercito entero si vamos a capturarlo ¬¬-la voz de Starcream desbarataba cualquier plan.

-Usaremos a Sorcerer- dijo Trusth con ganas de ahorcarlo al igual que Megatrón.

-A Sorcerer ya lo destruyó, a los autobots los volvió chatarra y a nosotros nos va a hacer pedazos cuando nos acerquemos ¬¬- el tonito del segundo al mando no sólo era sarcástico, también era de molestia. Pero tenía un punto.

-No me importa- fue la fría respuesta del líder Decepticón- Lo atacaremos con todo y cuando esté derrotado, le borraremos la memoria, al menos una parte.

Los otros quedaron confundidos con las últimas palabras, excepto Trusth. ¿Qué quiso decir con que sólo borraría una parte? Se preguntaba Starcream.

-Ésta es tu perdición Optimus Prime. Los autobots caerán por la mano de su querido líder heroico. ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!!!

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- corearon todos.

Los autobots aún no salían del shock. ¿En serio este transformer negro era Optimus? Antes de que alguien se moviera o articulara alguna palabra, Optimus se movió a una velocidad monstruosa. En un instante estaba detrás de Blacker quien intentó darse la vuelta, pero Optimus agarró con tal fuerza el brazo izquierdo del joven soldado que aulló de dolor y para evitar que le arrancaran el brazo saltó y le propinó una patada en la cara. Pero para su horror Optimus torció la cara hacia Blacker y lo miró casi divertido.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Fue lanzado hacia Jetfyre que lo atajó a tiempo antes de estrellar contra el duro asfalto calcinado. Optimus se agachó a tiempo cuando un sablazo de Wisker cortó el aire. Cargó su puño y golpeó tan fuertemente haciendo unas grietas en el vientre de Wisker. Aunque Wisker quedó dolorido pudo electrocutar el brazo de Optimus. Con un gruñido retiró el brazo dañado y disparó con el otro cañón.

Sakara protegió a Wisker con uno de los escudos y creó una tormenta de hielo que hizo que los autobots retrocedieran a esconderse. (Recuerden que a los transformers odian el frío especialmente la nieve porque como son maquinas se pueden congelar y dañarse.)

Optimus, harto del frío que comenzaba a acumularse en los pies, procedió a realizar la técnica de fuego:

-No eres la única que puedes hacer esto. Veamos a ver qué te parece esto: ¡Fyre Storm!

Una tremenda descarga de calor opacó el frío, pero no sólo esto sino que todo a su alrededor casi se derritió y los transformers casi sintieron como sus circuitos se sobrecargaban y sentían que sus exoesqueletos comenzaban a derretirse.

-Mucho mejor nn

-Odio morir de esta forma: freídos como pollos- gruñó Hotshot.

-¿Qué es pollo?- inquirió Blacker.

-Olvídalo. Tenemos que desconcentrarlo o moriremos en este maldito calor.

-Yo dispararé y tú te encargas de darnos más tiempo- una voz joven familiar sonó a sus espaldas- ¡Ahora!

Blurr se transformó a duras penas, se acercó arriesgando mucho y pudo notar la mirada de Optimus clavada en él.

-Lo siento Prime, pero no pedemos permitir esto- puso los frenos comenzando a derrapar sus llantas esquivando los disparos de su líder haciendo que levantara mucho humo imposibilitando la visión.

Optimus se detuvo. Era imposible atacar cuando su vista estaba tapada por la nube de polvo. No podía quedarse aquí, podían dispararlo. En efecto, unos disparos provenientes de la derecha y otros de arriba, lo hizo pensar en un plan improvisado. Efectuó un poderoso salto, juntó las manos mientras hacia un salto mortal. Sakara y Wisker abrieron mucho los ópticos y dejaron de dispara para luego comenzar a correr.

-¡Todos corran! ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan ya!- les ordenó Wisker.

-¡Earthquake!

Optimus cayó para luego arrodillarse levantando un poco de polvo, sus puños golpearon con tremenda fuerza el suelo causando un intenso terremoto que sacudió toda la ciudad semi destruida. La tierra comenzó a caerse a enormes pedazos por lo cual los autobots apretaron más la carrera. Cuando el terremoto terminó todo lo que se veía era un enorme abismo que ni siquiera se veía el fondo. En el centro, parado sobre una precaria "torre" estaba Optimus.

-Nunca había visto tanto poder- Hotshot por primera vez sentía que no conocía a este Optimus oculto y tuvo miedo.

-No me sorprende- Wisker miraba atentamente a Optimus- Siempre ha sido así, siempre controlando sus emociones.

-Ha vuelto a ser el viejo Optimus cuando nos vimos por primera vez- en el tono de Sakara se escuchaba preocupada.

Optimus extendió sus cuatro alas que conformaban sus hombreras y voló hacia el otro lado de la ciudad desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Como los viejos tiempos

-¿Estás bien Scavenger?- le preguntó Hotshot.

-He tenido días mejores.

-Llamaré a los niños para que nos abran un portal- Alerta Roja abrió el receptor de comunicaciones.

-Aparte de estar sobrecargados, bien- le decía Blacker a alguien-¿Y tu herida?

-Nah, no soy tan fácil de matar- era Sideswipe.

-Oí dos disparos. ¿Quién fue el otro?- inquirió Jetfyre.

-Está detrás de ti- lo señaló Sakara.

-¿Eh?

Jetfyre se volvió. Detrás de él estaba un Sideswipe muerto de vergüenza al notar la mirada penetrante de su nuevo comandante y trataba de guardar el rifle detrás de él.

-¿Tú fuiste el que disparó?

-S-Sí, señor- asintió tímidamente. Aún no había olvidado la orden de Jetfyre de quedarse con los niños.

-Mmm…… gracias- gruñó dándole la espalda- Pero no me vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes.

Sideswipe se permitió una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo….

Wisker alzó la cabeza.

-Los decepticones son el menor de los problemas- Hotshot se apoyó en Blurr y Blacker- Están Aegis y Optimus que son otros Shitennou's de mayor rango.

-Ya veo. Estamos en problemas con "P" mayúscula.

-Los explicaremos en el camino- Wisker hizo una señal silenciosa a los demás- Éste no es el lugar para hablar.

-El Transwarp está listo- le indicó el medico autobot.

Hotshot miró hacia atrás sus ópticos atrapados en el abismo hecho por Optimus preguntando qué depararía el futuro. Luego desapareció en el puente Transwarp con los demás.


	3. 3 La calma antes de la tormenta

Por razones de la horrorífica mudanza y el inche fanfiction de que no aparecía el edit chapter no había podido subir estos capítulos. Aquí están los nuevos personajes. Tripulantes de la Nova Star: Wisker, Briareos, Prowl, Korso y Blacker. Tripulantes de la Stardust: Sakara, Glitcher, Cylon y Blaster.

Wisker: Un guerrero espadachín con un alto sentido de honor. Siempre se pelea con Sakara y Rad. Adora hacer bromas a todos los que se crucen, aprender muchas cosas y es muy sarcástico a pesar de ser uno de los capitanes de la más alta fila.

Cylon: Médico autobot, la mano derecha de Wisker y un loco paleontólogo. Es solitario, reservado, le gusta ayudar en todo y el mentor de Alerta Roja. A veces sus comentarios son crueles y asustadizos.

Blacker: El hermano mayor de Blaster. Es su mentor, adopta el papel de padre y consejero para su hermano a pesar de su trato rudo. Es muy serio, con un humor negro, al igual que su hermano y su capitán le gusta aprender de todo y siempre va acompañado de su hermano y Briareos. Especialidad: Artillería y camuflaje.

Blaster: El hermano menor que admira mucho a Blacker. Es juguetón, amable, prudente y quiere ser como su hermano mayor. Disfruta mucho las peleas de sus capitanes al igual que sus amigos humanos. Especialidad: Infiltración, artillería y hackeo.

Aegis: (Era parte del equipo de Sakara, pensé que querían saber al menos una parte de él ññU) Es un bravucón solitario, su humor y sarcasmo es como una espada de doble filo, cruel como Blurr, su manejo con las armas es legendaria. Fue entrenado junto con los otros Shitennou's y uno de los guerreros más poderosos. Siente algo por Sakara. Especialidad: Espionaje, ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia y hackeo.

Korso: Uno de los mejores pilotos, lleva una gigantesca espada equipada con un cañón láser. Aunque reservado es muy divertido, le gusta leer, contar historias y provocar a Wisker y a Prowl. Especialidad: Combate de Vuelo.

Glitcher: Una robot ninja, la segunda al mando de Sakara, una de las perfectas soldadas, de carácter casi infantil y competitiva, pero esto es sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadera personalidad que es un tanto solitaria y resentida. Tiene una enorme estrella como arma. Especialidad: Espionaje.

Sakara: Unos de los cuatro Shitennou's. Es muy competente con Aegis y Wisker. Es fría, nunca demuestra alguna emoción, un sarcasmo un tanto filoso como cómico.: Especialidad: Ataque de distancia, estratega y trampas.

Briareos: (Sólo lo tomé prestado el nombre porque me gusta el nombre y no hace alusión a Appleseed) Es un guerrero de pocas palabras, serio y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del planeta Code B. Especialidad: Artillería y Combate de Vuelo.

**3. La calma antes de la tormenta**

05:00

En la base autobot

Dos naves gigantescas, uno negro y otro azul con líneas gruesas anaranjadas habían aterrizado frente a las puertas de la base autobot. Los niños estaban entusiasmados y asombrados por el tamaño de ambas naves. Hotshot llevaba en sus hombros a Rad y Bill, Sideswipe tenía a Alexis, Carlos y Fred en una mano mientras iba explicando en el camino.

-La negra es la Nova Star y la otra es el Stardust- decía Hotshot a los niños alucinados- Y ahora vamos a conocer la tripulación.

De la Nova Star descendieron tres miembros y de la otra salieron otros cuatro. Jetfyre se adelantó e hizo un saludo militar. Los otros le imitaron, menos sakara y Wisker.

-Me alegro que hayan venido. Pensé que nunca harían….

-Nah, ¿para qué son los amigos?- Wisker ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó los brazos graciosamente.

-Supongo que ya conocen a todos, excepto a los humanos.

La reacción de los nuevos autobots era inmediata.

-¿Humanos? ¿Aquí?- inquirió un pequeño autobot muy parecido a Blacker.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó otro de color negro.

-¿Son confiables?- Wisker dio un paso atrás.

-¿Dónde están?- siguió preguntando el pequeño autobot mirando a todas partes.

El otro que estaba a su lado lo codeó.

-¡Blaster!- el mencionado bajó su cabeza en vergüenza.

-Son confiables y no le dirían una palabra a nadie. Están aquí y son unos niños, así que por favor no lo asusten- Jetfyre hizo una señal una señal a Hotshot y Sideswipe para soltar a los niños- Salgan niños.

Poco a poco los niños fueron acercando a los nuevos robots gigantes. Había sorpresa, asombro y curiosidad por parte de los tripulantes.

-Son muy pequeños- dijo uno que tenia el exoesqueleto completamente blanco a excepción de los brazos y piernas que eran completamente azules.

-Sus nombres son Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred y Bill- Jetfyre terminó de señalar- Niños, éste es Wisker, unos de los comandantes junto con Sakara; están los gemelos Blacker y Blaster que son pilotos junto con Glitcher; Cylon uno de los médicos más renombrados y paleontólogo; Prowl estratega y espía; Korso y Briareos francotiradores y artilleros.

Wisker se veía imponente a pesar de que sus ópticos eran amistosos con la espada y las líneas azules entrelazadas en sus brazos y pecho; los hermanos gemelos eran casi exactamente iguales, menos en el tamaño y la mirada. Ambos tenían color rojo en todo su cuerpo, menos en la galjanosplastia que era negra, un cañón incorporado en el hombro izquierdo, Blaster tenia una mirada tierna y un tono casi infantil, en cambio, Blacker era todo lo contrario a su hermanito. Alto, mirada glacial y una voz profunda carrasposa pero no amistosa.

Glitcher era un caso: tenía una apariencia felina con las orejas y la cola que terminaba en un pequeño cañón, un cristal rojo triangular en el casco, ópticos verdes y ésta saltó de improviso hacia los nerviosos chicos que le recordaron a un gato travieso con ganas de jugar. Retrocedieron asustados.

-No lo presiones mucho. Recuerda que son niños- le recordó Jetfyre al notar la tensión de los niños.

-¡Pero es que nunca he visto un humano así de pequeño, mira el tamaño que tienen!- la voz era clara con un débil de ronroneo.

-Pues lo estás asustando ¬¬U

Wisker y los demás: u///uUUU

Los niños: ñ-ñUUU

Glitcher: nwn

-Nunca cambias uu- murmuró el tal Briareos.

Alexis miró con interés a Briareos. Era uno de los más altos incluyendo a Jetfyre y Wisker, color plateado, su cabeza simulaba a la de un dragón debido a sus largos audio receptores, una máscara de batalla, cuatro ópticos rojos y afiladas garras en cada mano. Cylon tenía unas enormes alas plateadas en la espalda, garras en cada mano y pies, una visera roja, era un poco parecido a Blurr, excepto en el color que era gris. Prowl era pequeño, plateado con las piernas negras y los hombros, ópticos dorados penetrantes. Y por supuesto Korso que tenía un aspecto amenazador como Wisker, completamente negro con algunas líneas blancas en los brazos, con las piernas similares a las de un animal rapaz.

-Si van a quedarse un tiempo, le recomiendo que escojan su forma alternativa-Alerta Roja mostró los vehículos, terrestres, aéreos, acuáticos y espacial en la computadora principal-Escojan el que quieran.

Wisker escogió un Turbo Scabriolet plateado (es parecido a un Porsche); Glitcher, un GT2 azul medianoche; Cylon y Briareos, un avión de caza Maverick; Sakara, otro avión tipo Razor blanco; Korso optó por una Harley Davidson negra que le iba perfecto con su personalidad; Blaster y Blacker, unas Shelby Cobra gris casi verde con dobles líneas negras y por último; Prowl, un Lamborgini Murciélago negro.

-Bien antes de que salgan les recomiendo el Internet para que aprendan muchas cosas sobre este planeta y los humanos-Jetfyre empujó un dispositivo en la computadora. Los demás se acercaron y comenzaron a "aprender" rápidamente.

-No sabían que podían hacerlo tan rápido- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿No es obvio? Después de todo son máquinas- Alexis no se sorprendió tanto como los otros.

-Somos así. En la guerra, todos deben ser muy rápidos para enterarnos de los planes sino queremos que nos descubran los decepticones.

-¿En serio? ¿Me enseñaras cómo hacerlo?

-Querrás decir, ¿nos enseñaras?- lo corrigió Carlos.

-Sólo sino vas a hacer trampa en tus tareas….. excepto a los Decepticons, claro uu- dijo Jetfyre mirando las estrellitas en los ojos de los chicos- Pídanlo a Hotshot, Blaster, Wisker y Briareos. Ellos te lo enseñaran.

-¡Qué bien! ¡¡Gracias!!

Un significativo pero ligero cabeceo de Jetfyre les indicó a los niños que tenían el permiso.

-Listo- Wisker le devolvió el dispositivo- Ahora quiero que empieces por el principio.

-Al parecer Megatrón y los suyos han creado un arma masiva que tiene la forma de un monstruo llamado Sorcerer. Los niños y Hotshot estaban en la playa cuando Sorcerer atacó. Todo era una trampa para destruirnos y nos costó mucho trabajo y una pequeña ayuda por parte de los niños, Prime pudo destruir a Sorcerer- ahí los nuevos autobots lo miraron con asombro y respeto, pero los niños se sentían cohibidos- Pero la victoria resultó amarga. Optimus se sacrificó para destruir al monstruo.

-Pero hace unas pocas horas lo vimos vivo…- empezó Blacker.

-No la encontramos hasta 5 días después. Al parecer la explosión le afectó la chispa.

-Wow, wow… ¿qué tipo de explosión era?- Sakara alzó una mano.

-Un…. ¿qué?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Energón. ¿Porqué?- le contestó Jetfyre.

-Es que no solo ví energón, también ví un pequeño cristal negro incrustado en el pecho.

-¿Un cristal negro?- inquirió Wisker.

-Uno que desprendía rayitos azules. Pero no puedo estar segura hasta haber investigado.

-Yo te puedo llevarte- se ofreció Rad ya que estaba impaciente por buscar más pruebas.

-Yo también-Hotshot se puso al lado de Rad- Nosotros también tuvimos contacto con Sorcerer.

-¿Usted también?-Sakara puso sus manos en jarra- Cylon revísalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no revisas el lugar en vez de nosotros?- Hotshot retrocedió cuando Cylon extendió sus garras hacia él.

Cylon se volvió hacia su capitana.

-Tiene un punto- la fría e inexpresiva voz del medico hizo estremecer a los niños.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar el punto cero- Wisker se rascó la barbilla.

Cylon dejó caer ambos brazos obviamente decepcionado.

-Todo por un maldito cristal- gruñó.

-Yo te puedo dar la información que necesitas- Alerta Roja puso una mano en el hombro de Cylon.

-¿En serio? Pásame los datos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere salir a pasear?- Wisker se transformó en modo vehiculo.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, pero se detuvieron a seis metros.

-Necesitamos a alguien más que conozcan todo el territorio- Hotshot movio los espejos de las puertas hasta detenerse en los niños.

-Que lo hagan los niños. Yo necesito recargar- Jetfyre se sentó en una de las sillas gigantes.

-Y viejo para seguirnos- murmuró Glitcher. Sakara no pudo evitar una risita.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!

-Me oyó- contestó arrogantemente.

-¡Repítamelo!

-Con mucho gusto-resaltó cada palabra con disfrute- V-i-e-j-o. Viejo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Con que fuiste tú la que me cuestionaste mis órdenes! Te voy a…-sale corriendo al ver que Glitcher se escapaba.

-Estos dos nunca cambian ¬.¬- Wisker sacudió la cabeza.

-Y a esta edad….- murmuró Korso recibiendo una llave salida de la nada en la cabeza- ¡Auch!

-Parece que a nadie le gusta que le llamen viejo- susurró Fred a los otros.

-Parece que no-Rad tenía una gota rodando por su cabeza.

-Parece que esto significa cuestionar sus capacidades de guerrero- supuso Carlos.

-Probablemente- Alexis se divertía viendo como Jetfyre cazaba a Glitcher.

-Bien, ¿salimos?- Briareos descruzó los brazos.

-¡Oh!... sí síganme- Rad iba hacia la puerta principal cuando Wisker lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no te subes?- Wisker se había transformado y abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro?- una vez se había subido con sus amigos en la cabina de Optimus, pero subir en un transformer desconocido y además uno de los cuatro Shitennou's era completamente nuevo.

-Claro, además serás nuestros guías.

Rad se ruborizó débilmente. No sabia cómo era Wisker ni sabia como agradarlo. Carlos y Fred habían escogido a Blaster, Bill se subió en Sakara, sorprendentemente Briareos invitó a Alexis quien aceptó. Ya estaban acercando a la salida cuando….

-¡Espérenme!- glitcher venía tan rápido que por detrás las llantas había un caminito de fuego y detrás lo seguía Jetfyre-¡Quítense del camino!

Los demás se hicieron a un lado. Pero Jetfyre usando los propulsores se le adelantó rápidamente y llegó a la salida. Luego lo apagó y puso una posición orgullosa.

-¿Quién es el viejo ahora?- Jetfyre puso las manos en la cadera.

-Grrr- un gruñido gutural salio de la garganta de Glitcher.

-Parece una vieja pareja de recién casados- se burló Fred tratando de ver a Jetfyre por la ventana- Eh, ¿lo dije en voz alta?- se ocultó al sentir las miradas asesinas de ellos.

Las risas y las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Jetfyre con el orgullo machacado trató de retirar de esta vergonzosa situación con dignidad.

-Los casados se divorcian.

Glitcher se volvió hacia su capitana quien no paraba de reír al igual que Wisker.

-¿Puedo matarlo? ¬¬

-Después de esto UuU

-No sabía que se pelearan de esta forma- murmuró Alexis.

-Te sorprenderías- le contestó Briareos.

-Al menos lo intenté- Glitcher se transformó pero antes de arrancar unas pequeñas explosiones se oyó al fondo- Caray, ahora sí estoy en problemas OoOUUU.

-¡¡GLITCHER!!- el grito iracundo de Jetfyre se escuchó en toda la base.

Un borrón azul medianoche desapareció en el horizonte. Los demás quedaron viendo con ojos de puntitos.

-Voy a tener que tener unas palabras con ella- suspiró Sakara.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-inquirió Prowl por medio de la transmisión.

-Cállate ù.ú- le contestó de mal talante la fembot-gata.

-Esta hembra está completamente loca- refunfuñó Prowl- No sé porqué lo trajiste si sabías que iba a causar problemas con Jetfyre.

-Por si no la has notado ella es la mejor en hackear los sistemas y puede camuflar a la perfección.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Llegaron al destruido lugar. Era una suerte que sólo los chicos conocieran el solitario lugar casi desconocido, de lo contrario habría gente como el FBI, la NASA, la prensa, investigando todo el lío.

-Bien, es hora de trabajar- dijo Korso frotando las manos y observando la playa casi fantasma.

Sin embargo, trabajar, lo que se dice trabajar, no había nada, pero como estaba destruido…. Los gemelos y Wisker se distrajeron con el mar y el atardecer, mientras Sakara era la única que buscaba pistas junto con Rad y Fred. Korso charlaba animadamente con Briareos y Alexis sobre las conchas, animales marinos y el hermoso atardecer, cuando Sakara lo llamó.

-¿Sí mi gloriosa capitana que llega en el peor momento? ¬¬U- contestó chorreando sarcasmo.

-Cuida este tono soldado. Quiero que investigues los alrededores para ver qué tan lejos llegó la explosión. Ve con Cylon y Prowl.

-Iré con ustedes- al ver que Sakara iba a protestar, el rubio añadió:- Nosotros somos los únicos que conocemos el lugar.

-Está bien- gruñó- Pero sólo tú.

-¡Bien!

Rad corrió al encuentro de los tres.

-Wow, eres el primero en convencer a Sakara sin tener que explicar mucho- Prowl torció la cabeza de una manera que le recordó a los perros cuando escuchaban un ruido extraño.

Korso lo levantó y lo puso en su hombro.

-Es para recorrer más rápido el terreno sin que la bruja no nos dé más trabajo…

-¡Te oí! ò.ó

-Vamos antes de que nos dé algo extra- Prowl empujó suavemente a Korso.

Después de algunos minutos, Cylon se detuvo. Los otros casi chocan contra él.

-Hey, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Hasta aquí llega el rastro de la explosión. La distancia es de dos kilómetros a la redonda- guardó el extraño aparatito.

-Y hablando de esto, ¿Dónde estamos?- Korso no reconoció ninguno que le pareciera familiar.

-No sé. Habría dado la vuelta al Vesubio- el sarcasmo era evidente en el tono de Prowl.

-¿Conoces este lugar?- la fría voz de Cylon desvió la atención del pelirrubio.

-Sí, conozco este sitio. Korso, ¿me puedes bajarme por favor?

-Seguro- puso suavemente al humano en el suelo.

El humano desapareció entre la alta maleza, pero sus brazos volvieron a reaparecer al cabo de unos instantes.

-Es por aquí, vamos-y volvió a desaparecer nuevamente en la maleza.

Ni bien los autobots dieron cinco pasos, un grito cortó el aire.

-Hey, ¿dónde estas?- Prowl tanteó cuidadosamente el suelo con sus manos.

-Rad, ¿estás en algún lado?- Korso trató de "peinar" las ásperas malezas.

-¡Aquí!- la voz del muchacho se oía muy lejana.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Lo encontré!- Cylon removió las piedras mientras los otros se arrodillaban a su lado.

-¿Cómo te metiste ahí?

-Hey, chico ¿te encuentras bien?-Prowl localizó al chico atrapado a cinco metros en un hueco muy estrecho que ni una mano gigante cabría ahí.

-¡Acabo de caer en este bendito hueco! ¡Alguien sácame de aquí!

-Ya vamos, sólo espera un poco- Prowl sacó una pesada cuerda con un gancho y lo dejó caer por el hueco- ¡Agarra esto!

Pero el rubio no lo escuchaba ni lo estaba mirando. Una extraña sustancia negra de apariencia viscosa (al estilo de Venom en Spiderman 3) se arrastraba sin el menor ruido hacia él. Ahora estaba a seis metros de él. Pero no era cualquier sustancia que él haya visto. La sustancia negra saltaba como una serpiente y trepaba como una araña deforme por las paredes como un extraño y horrible depredador.

Tres metros.

El brillo y la forma de moverse lo atraía. No oyó los gritos de los nuevos autobots.

Dos metros.

Pudo apreciar los pequeños relámpagos azules que brotaban de aquella cosa viscosa.

Un metro.

La sustancia se elevó amenazadoramente quedando a la misma altura y un frío lo invadió. Una presión en el pecho y sintió que sus pies abandonaban el suelo.

Lo sacaban de aquí. Colores oscuros pasaban a sus ojos. De pronto parecía que se hubiera quedado sordo porque a su alrededor se escuchaba un silencio aterrador.

El rubio se sacudió la cabeza como si se despertara de un sueño muy pesado. Miró a los ópticos de quien lo había salvado: Prowl. Rad no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Había algo allá abajo- la voz le salio temblorosa.

Cylon se agachó rápidamente activando las luces de sus ópticos a través del túnel, pero no vió nada.

-Sea lo que sea ha desaparecido- murmuró volviendo a levantarse.

La mano de Cylon en el pie derecho lo hizo reaccionar. Algo negro y viscoso colgaba del pie.

-¿Qué es esto?-Korso hizo una mueca de asco cuando la extraña sustancia hizo un ruido gutural al ser despegado del pie.

Cylon lo metió en un enorme frasco que había sacado del brazo izquierdo.

-Jamás pensé hallarlo aquí- el tono del científico era mortalmente serio y preocupado.

-¿Esto es malo?- Rad y Prowl presentían que esto no le iba a gustar.

-Sí, es muy malo- Cylon alzó el frasco para que todos lo pudieran verlo- Esta sustancia es muy rara y se le conoce como Angalmois. Sólo se encuentra en Cybertron, Code B, Junkion… la Matrix de los Autobots- Korso y Prowl abrieron más los ópticos- y en la historia de Cybertron… también dentro de Unicrón.

Un tenso silencio de muerte se apoderó de los cuatro.

-Disculpen, pero…. ¿Quién es Unicrón?

-¿No lo sabes?- Korso estaba incrédulo.

Rad sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nadie me dijo.

-Es un dios transformer, pero no es Autobot ni Decepticón. Es un dios maligno que devora planetas y es tan grande y poderoso que ningún arma lo puede vencer-relató Prowl- El único que puede derrotarlo es nuestro dios Primus.

-Vaya… ¿pero esto qué tiene que ver con esto?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Que…- Cylon trató de buscar una explicación más sencilla- Hay dos tipos de angalmois: uno que proviene de la Matrix que es benigno, y el otro que es maligno viene de la chispa y la personalidad de Unicrón. Esto es negro y es maligno. El bueno es azul casi blanco. Si el angalmois negro llegara a tocar a un transformer, en este caso, un autobot, éste sufriría una transformación extrema de la chispa. En pocas palabras: reprogramación.

Prowl y Korso se estremecieron, menos Cylon y Rad.

-El angalmois maligno aumenta muchísimo las habilidades físicas tanto como mental, pero lentamente consume su programación y la capacidad de expresar sus emociones-finalizó el científico guardando el frasquito en el brazo izquierdo.

-Esto es muy malo- Rad tragó saliva.

-Sí, y más cuando esta cosa está aquí. Infecta a todos los seres vivos y le corrompen su personalidad para siempre.

-¿Cómo que para siempre?- inquirió Korso asustado.

-La única forma de revertirlo es con el Zodiac.

-Creí que era un leyenda…-Prowl torció la cabeza.

-No, no lo es. Lo tiene Gigelf.

-¿Hay más de esto Rad?- Korso se volvió hacia el ser humano.

-Sí parecía un río negro.

-Lo que me temía-Prowl sacó unas pequeñas esferas azules- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Vamos a tener que marcar los lugares con el angalmois infectado.

-Prefiero acción, no un trabajo de escritorio- refunfuñó Korso cruzando de brazos firmemente.

-No seas perezoso y ayúdennos con esto.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Rad palpó la pierna del policía autobot para llamar la atención.

-¿Ves? Deberías seguir el ejemplo de él ¬v¬. Anda, por lo menos tenemos ayuda extra.

-Cuando más rápido acabemos podrás volver a la acción- se burló Cylon.

Korso sólo gruñó.


End file.
